The Lonely Rhino!
|Row 4 title = Summary |Row 4 info = Meet Jonathan - the loneliest (and only-est) rhinoceros in the zoo. He needs a friend, and Bradly and the friends are determined to help while learning all about habitats at the zoo. |Row 5 title = Production code |Row 5 info = 225}} The Lonely Rhino! is the fifthteenth episode in Season 2, and the 25th episode of the Bradly's Double 7. Plot Misaki introduces herself, then attempts to say" it's time for Bradly's Double 7!". But Bradly suddenly comes over dressed as a monkey! He keeps making distruptive noises, then Misaki asks the audience what he is pretending to be. She then follows him as he bounces on a tire swing and then slips on a banana, allowing Misaki to say "it's time for bradly's double 7!". The theme song plays. Bradly and her friends are taking with Stoutland Puppy a nap in the park, Bradly and her friends are waking em up and the Stoutland Puppy rans to find the Amber the Zookeeper returns it to them and begins to describe the zoo to them. She explains that the straw is for Jonathan, the purple rhino hiding in the nearby cave. Slowly the rhino approaches and they notice how shy and hesitant it is. Misaki comments on how big he is, and Bradly asks if Amber the zookeeper gets to feed them everyday and she explains her role of taking care of all the animals. She then adds that Jonathan is probably very lonely, so he refuses to eat. Amber, the zookeeper explains that Jonathan needs some animal friends. Both Bradly and her friends feel very sad for Jonathan and promise to help find him a friend as Amber then leaves. Bradly and her friends are going to the Barnyard House, They then greet Samantha Diaz. Bradly explains what they saw, and describes Jonathan to everyone. He adds that Jonathan is very lonely, so they wanna find him a friend. Samantha Diaz then describes a "Habitat" and Keiko asks what other animal habitats are. Such as a Polar Bear living in the arctic, A gorilla lives at the forest, and a Rhino lives in a warm, dry habitat. Bradly then sings, " ". In Barnyard House, Tyler is pretending to be a zoo keeper while the others pretend to be animals. Chloe is a tiger, Samantha Diaz is a zebra, and Bradly is suddenly very sad when he pretending to be a rhino. He acts lonely and sighs, to which Tyler pulls out a book to look for a friend to give a rhino. They all note the bird on it's back and Bradly suggests that maybe they can find a bird friend for Jonathan. Samantha Diaz tells recurring characters it's time to go outside! The recurrings are going outside to play with Keiko and Anika acting like delivery people who bring packages to animals. Goby proceeds to tell the story of them delivering packages to animals all over the world! The first delivery is in the arctic, so the girls drive there and come to a seal. The seal is very happy to have gotten a package from her cousin when they notice a Scar nearby... Anika and Keiko quickly drive away and Keiko comments on how its right behind them! They search for a place to hide and the Scar walks by them. They then get out and Anika comments that it was because they blended in that she didn't notice them. They then drove to Africa to deliver a package to a Mr. Zebra. It's from his brother in the zoo. He asks them to open it then put the sunglasses onto his head. The other Zebra compliments them and Anika and Keiko drive off once again! The girls hide again from the Scar when Anika suddenly gets an idea to paint the truck so that they can blend in with the big rock. They get back inside upon seeing the Scar and hide low until she passes. They then go to deliver the next package deep into a rain forest. Keiko then mentions they need to paint the truck again, hearing the Scar nearby. So they paint the truck a lovely green pattern to disguise it. Keiko then questions the Amber the Zookeeper name of the Rain Forest. The Scar then explains that she was only chasing them for a package she was to be given. It's from her sister at the zoo! She then invites Keiko and Anika under the Umbrella so that they stay dry with her. Bradly mentions that they want to find a bird for Jonathan and when they approach Jonathan's spot he hesitates to come out. Bradly manages to talk him into it and they all feel badly for Jonathan, seeing as he is still lonely. Bradly then tells Amber that they need a bird friend for Jonathan, then explains that they saw one in a picture. And so, they play a game to find Jonathan's perfect friend! Amber hosts the show as the friends watch. She welcomes them to the zoo, then introduces the bird contestants. A Penguin, a macaw, and a tick-bird. Jonathan doesn't seem too eager and Amber begins to ask the questions. Such as which bird lives in the same habitat, this being the tick bird! Amber then brings the cute bird out to say hi to Jonathan and everyone closely watches... Jonathan then begins to smile! He loves his new friend! Jo thanks Bradly and the friends for helping them find a friend for Jonathan, so that he would no longer be lonely. She and the friends then say goodbye to the audience... Bradly and her friends to say goodbye for the friends and she is going home now. Characters Protagonists *'Bradly Dobbs' *'Misaki Tsakalos' *'Stoutland Puppy' Reccurings *'Shawna Dobbs' *'Kayden Dobbs' *'Anika Rashid' *'Chloe Botelho' *'Dena Caine' *'Demosthenes Dean Papadakis' *'Nikhil Patel' *'Yoshi' *'Birdo' *'Diddy Kong' *'Goomba' *' ' *' ' *'Boo' *'Magikoopa' *'Shy Guy' *'Hammer Bro.' *'Piranha Plant' *'Dry Bones' *'Cheep-Cheep' *' ' *'Noki' *'Haley Ann Dobbs' *'Toad' *'Paragoomba' *'Carlos Mortanian Miller' *'Tyler Rubin' *'Waffle' *'El Tigre' *'Jenny Wakeman' *'Kermit the Frog' *'Kirby' *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Princess Daisy' *'Rosalina' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Amy Rose' *'Petey Piranha' *'Blaze the Cat' *'Cream the Rabbit' and Chao *'Silver the Hedgehog' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Donkey Kong' *'Mickey Mouse' *'Ice King' *'Captain Olimar' *'Pikmin' (multiple) *'Grumpy' *'Bloo' *'Spotarecirt' *'Bulborb' *'Dragular' *'Matteo the Pillow Pikachu' *'Grizzly Bear' *'Dinosaur' *'Pig' *'Rattlesnake' *'King Toadstool' *'Pink Yoshi' *'Yellow Yoshi' *'Cyan Yoshi' *'Pianta' *'Boom Boom' *'R.O.B.' *'Michelle Holden' *'Alanna McCormick' *'Gloria Hanchar' *'Jordyn Queen' *'Erica Fitzgerald' *'Victor Lee' *'Jake Tsakalos' *'Theo Barua' *'Martin Patel' *'Emily Gonsalves' *'Keiko Lee' *'Susana Diaz' *'Rambi the Rhinoceros' *'Squawks the Parrot' *'Ellie the Elephant' *'Squitter the Spider' *'Winky the Frog' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Supportings *'Princess Fumiko' *'Oscar Mayo' *'Cole Diaz' *'Daria Mancino' *'Samantha Diaz' Wild Characters *'Amber' *' ' (multiple) *'Ape' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Bird' *' ' (multiple) *'Butterfly' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Chimpanzee' (multiple) *' ' *'Crocodile' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *'Doduo (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *'Elephant' *' ' *' ' *' ' *'Giraffe' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *'Gorilla' *'Hippopotamus' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *'Jonathan' *' ' *'Lion' *' ' *'Macaw' *' ' *'Monkey' (multiple) *'Nidorino' *'Panda' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Penguin' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Polar Bear' *'Scar' *' ' (multiple) *'Seal' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' *' ' (multiple) *' ' (multiple) *'Zebra''' (multiple) Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Antagonists did not appeared in this episode